I Wanna Shelter You
by crucio-alwayss
Summary: Quick one shot based on Demons by Imagine Dragons. Post-Hogwarts Draco wants to protect Hermione from all the darkness he has within.


**A Post-Hogwarts Dramione song fic based on Demons by Imagine Dragons, as requested by totrustistolove on Tumblr.**  
**Extremely angsty, and cheesy, and I'm not sure what I think of it, but I hope you enjoy it.**

"Ready to head down to Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked.  
"Thought we were going with Scar-head and the Weasel?"  
Her smile faltered for a second. "We _were_. Something came up."  
"You mean they found out you were bringing me," he grunted. He didn't like them, and would have been glad they had cancelled, except for the fact that he was the reason.  
"They just don't know how to trust you after everything that happened," she admitted, taking his hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
"Maybe they have the right idea of staying away from me," Draco admitted with a sigh, looking down at their intertwined hands.  
"Draco, stop it. We've been over this."

"You know I've disappointed every single person I've cared for at some point or another?"  
She tried interrupting him but he wrenched his hand from hers, took a few steps away, then turned back to her to continue. "I wasn't prejudice enough for my father, wasn't brave enough for Dumbledore, wasn't smart enough to save Crabbe, or obedient enough for my mother's plans for my future. I'll don't want to let you down, but it'll happen regardless."  
"Draco-" she tried again, reaching her hand out to touch his arm. He shrugged her away.  
"I'll keep trying. For you. I want to be good enough for you. But Hermione, let's not hide from the truth. I'm not," he said quietly, avoiding her eyes.

"Draco Malfoy," she whispered, cupping his cheek with her right hand, "who you were, who you are and who you'll become are not up to fate. You're not hell bound, and you're not destined to disappoint me. It's all about what you make it. No one gets to decide or predetermine the future, except for you."  
"You're wrong. Completely. Hermione, I know you love being right, but you're not going to win this argument. Someone like me will only hurt you in the long run. It's woven into me. It's inevitable. Maybe we should- maybe we should end this now," he breathed, preparing himself to let her go, and say goodbye. He was only trying to protect her, and it would kill him, but it was what he needed to do.

"No," she stated simply.  
"What do you mean, no?" he asked incredulously.  
"I mean, no. Draco, I don't care; about what other people think, if Ron and Harry don't want to meet up with us after work, about the past. You've got a past. Everyone has one. But you need to move on from all that, like I have. Don't break this off if it's solely because you're worried about me." His mind was racing. Stupid bloody Gryffindor. So stubborn that she wouldn't even let him break up with her properly. How was he going to make her understand?

"Granger, look into my eyes. I mean, really look. You'll see exactly what I'm talking about, the dark inside of me," he ordered, forcing her face to look up at his. This would be it. He had spent hours standing in front of mirrors, scrutinising himself. Each time, all he saw were demons, memories of all the horrific acts he had seen, the sickening ones he had committed. Secrets of the darkest time in his life, all blatantly apparent in his eyes. Which was why he was telling her to _really _look. Maybe she'd see what he always did. Maybe there was still a chance to save her.  
But when he focused on her, looking so intently at him, he didn't see the fear or disgust he had expected. Instead, she smiled, with her chocolate brown eyes shining brightly. He wished he could save that light, and the hopefulness behind it.

"Draco, you need to stop hating yourself. When I look you in the eye, I see us together in the future. I can see us happy and in complete satisfied with our lives despite the past. And I want that. But I need you to want that too," she said, so sanguine about being with him.

"How can I just stop hating what I've done, 'Mione? I can't escape this… this dark place in my mind. I see _him _all the time, in nightmares. It doesn't matter what I do, no one's ever going to forget that I was on his side. No one will see anything except that stupid kid who was too scared to do what was right. And you don't deserve to be dragged into this, and all these issues, all these issues that I can't forget or escape from. Tell me! Tell me how I can possibly overcome the beast inside?!" he pleading, his voice getting louder,  
She held his face between her hands, trying to focus his attention.

"You'll have me."

"You'll show me how?" he asked desperately, calming down, placing his hands over hers.  
She nodded. "If you'll let me."  
He sighed in relief, his body giving way as a majority of his weight fell onto Hermione. Strong from working as an Auror, she helped him over to the couch, and sat down beside him, playing with his pale blonde hair.  
"…thanks, 'Mione," he whispered quietly, as closed as he moved to wrap an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.  
"You're welcome. Now how about we stay in tonight? Watch a movie, get some pizza, fall asleep on the couch?" she suggested.  
"Sounds heavenly," he murmured, placing a kiss on her forehead.

**So meeeh. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
